He's already at that age
by Manganounette
Summary: Deuxieme OS Ichiruki, j'espere que celui là plaira aussi. Quand Ichigo se retrouve dans une situation assée embarassante à cause de Rukia...Ca donne ça !


Il était un peu plus de 18H, Ichigo et Mizuiro étaient encore en classe quand le brun engagea la conversation.

-Dis Ichigo ! S'exclama Mizuiro.

-Hm ? Lui répondit Ichigo, en levant un sourcil intrigué.

Il était accoudé à sa table de cours, sa tête reposant sur sa paume quand Mizuiro lui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de beaucoup de personnes dans le lycée.

-En fin de compte, qu'est-ce-que tu as fais avec Kuchiki-san ? Commença-t-il sur un ton enjoué, espérant soutirer des informations croustillantes sur la relation qu'entretenaient le roux et la brunette.

Ichigo tourna vivement la tête vers Mizuiro qui s'était approché de lui , assis à l'envers sur une chaise.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Répondit-il de manière catégorique, espérant éviter plus de questions de ce genre là.

-Mais avant il y avait des rumeurs non ?

Décidément...Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire celui-là ! Encore un casse bonbon comme on dit...

-C'était des rumeurs que TOI tu répandais ! Se défendit le roux. Ichigo se rappelait parfaitement tous les petits chuchotements et autres messe-basses à propos de lui et Rukia quand ils passaient tous les deux ensemble dans le couloir. Et Rukia et moi ne sommes pas comme ça...

Non loin de là, la susnommée Rukia essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer le tableau de la classe, qui avait été bien remplit durant la journée.

-Zut, je ne peux pas l'atteindre ! Pesta-t-elle. C'était sûrement mignon d'être petite mais pas pratique du tout pour ce genre de choses !

Mizuiro l'observait en murmurant un petit « si mignonne ! » qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille d'Ichigo. Nan mais oh, de quel droit il matait Rukia lui ? Ichigo se donna une petite claque mentale en se disant à lui même « Qu'est-ce-que ça peut me faire qu'il la regarde enfaîte ? »

-Elle est tout a fait normal...C'est Rukia quoi... Répondit-il à Mizuiro qui souriait bizarrement.

-Qui a dit que je parlais de Kuchiki-san ? Remarqua-t-il en regardant fixement le roux.

-... Le-dit roux tourna la tête et posa son regard couleur chocolat sur Rukia. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. La voir galérer ainsi pour un truc si facile à faire pour lui (ndla : C'est sur que quand on fait deux fois sa taille...mdr)...C'était comme pour l'histoire de la paille avec la briquette de jus de fruit...

Apercevant ce sourire, Mizuiro se jeta sur l'occasion.

-Tu ne veux pas lui donner un coup de main ? Dit-il de l'air le plus innocent du monde. (ndla : Mon œil oui ! xD)

Et oui, Mizuiro Kojima savait y faire pour poser les questions auxquelles on ne sait jamais vraiment quoi répondre...Enfin bon toujours est-il que pour qu'il nous foute la paix, il faut bien évidemment lui donner une réponse ! Tant qu'a faire qui lui convienne, mais là...

-Pourquoi ? S'exclama Ichigo en abandonnant son sourire.

Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse que le harceleur (ndla : Ouai on va l'appeler comme ça maintenant ! Na ! Lol) attendait, c'est donc pour cela qu'il continua.

-Si non, pourquoi ne pas te dépêcher et rentrer chez toi ? Il était curieux de la raison d'Ichigo pour rester au lycée après 18H.

-C'est pas ça, je l'attends c'est tout...Répondit-il en rougissant.

Rougissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu du côté du brun.

-Je demandais juste, c'est tout...

Ichigo se fracassa la tête sur son bureau et l'entoura de ses bras, dépité, l'air de dire « Ouais bah la prochaine fois, tu d'mandes rien et tu me fout la paix! »

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois l'aider parce que sinon... Elle risque de tomber d'une minute à l'autre ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Rukia, un pied sur le dossier de la chaise et l'autre à l'endroit où on pose ses fesses, agitant tout en vacillant les effaceurs contre le tableau.

Ichigo remarqua lui aussi la scène quelque peu comique qui se déroulait devant eux.

-Bon dieu mais qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire ? S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de l'acrobate collée au tableau.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre ou peut être qu'elle faisait exprès pour qu'on lui fiche la paix, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de Rukia, les mains dans les poches avec un air blasé sur le visage.

Oï Rukia ! Recommença Ichigo plus fortement.

Cette fois elle l'avait entendu et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Hm ? Fit-elle d'une moue enfantine comme si on la prenait en train de faire une bêtise.

Ichigo essaya de s'emparer des effaceurs présents dans les mains de Rukia en s'exclamant des « Donne-moi ça, j'vais le faire ! » qui résonnèrent comme des insultes aux oreilles de la brunette. Comme si elle n'était pas capable de faire des choses sans lui !

-Pas question ! Répondit-elle. C'est mon travail ! Je peux le faire sans aucune aide !

Ichigo était bien décidé à ne pas la laisser se vautrer sans rien faire, il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner, comme ça avec ses effaceurs maudits (ndla : ça va pas mieux moi hein ! xP) Et oui Ichigo le sauveur et arrivé ! (ndla : Nan mais franchement...N'importe quoi xD!)

-Et puis éloigne-moi cette chaise ! Ça devient dangereux !

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Rukia et comme si une petite ampoule était apparue au dessus de sa tête, elle ordonna à Ichigo :

-Ah ! C'est ça ! Ichigo, accroupis-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle, une idée derrière la tête.

Mais quelle idée ? Hé oui c'est bien cela le problème. Que voulait elle lui faire faire en s'accroupissant ? Un truc farfelu...ou pas !

Ichigo qui ne comprenait rien mais alors rien du tout, répondit de façon assez...intrigué.

-Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Fais-le et c'est tout ! Répliqua-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur la tête du roux pour qu'il se baisse.

-Mais pourquoi ? Réessaya Ichigo, voulant la faire s'expliquer sur ce saut d'humeur !

Mizuiro les regardaient de loin d'un œil amusé. Ça avait l'air de bien le faire marrer lui !

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo avait finalement céder aux supplications de Rukia, il s'était baissé et attendait de voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Pour le coup, il en resta sur le cul !

Elle enjamba sa nuque et grimpa sur ses épaules provoquant un frisson dans le dos du roux.

-Hop ! S'exclama-t-elle en se plaçant bien au milieu pour ne pas tomber.

Les joues d'Ichigo prirent une jolie teinte rouge et une chaleur qu'il aurait préféré ignorer commençait à s'insinuer en lui. Rukia portait l'uniforme scolaire et le petit bout de tissus qui frottait contre sa nuque n'était certainement pas celui de sa jupe !

-Si je monte sur tes épaules, je peux effacer le haut du tableau librement. Maintenant, lève-toi Ichigo ! S'exclama-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il réussit à maîtriser le tremblement que la position de Rukia provoquait en lui et articula difficilement.

-J'peux pas...

Rukia vit rouge, aussi rouge que la couleur qu'avaient pris les joues d'Ichigo. Qui, soit dit en passant, lui allait vraiment très bien !

-Salaud ! T'es en train de dire que je suis lourde ? Cria-t-elle, énervée, en tirant férocement sur les cheveux du shinigami remplaçant.

C'est sur qu'il savait parler aux filles lui !

-Mais non, c-c'est pas ça mais...

C'est-il pas mignon, notre Ichigo tout déstabilisé par son amoureuse chérie !( ça c'est moi qui le dit mais je suis sure que c'est vrai ! ^^)

_#Putain...Cette sensation...!#_

Rukia faillit tomber des épaules du roux et resserra sa prise autour de son cou.

-Non... N-ne serre pas les jambes...

Le pauvre...Dans quelle situation il s'était encore mis. Rukia n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'embarras qu'elle provoquait chez le jeune homme.

Mizuiro décida d'aller quand même aider Ichigo qui, il le voyait bien, n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large.

-Désolé Kuchiki-san, épargne-le ! Intervint le brun.

-Hein ? Dit Rukia en se retournant vers lui.

-Tu vois...Il semble que quelque chose ait augmenté chez Ichigo et... Commença-t-il. Mais est-ce-qu'il était vraiment venu l'aider là ?

La chaleur dans le ventre d'Ichigo s'amplifia en même temps que le rougissement de ses joues, enfin maintenant c'était tout son visage qui était devenu une belle tomate bien mure.

# Mizuiroooooo... Je vais te tuer! Ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça !#

-De quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda Rukia, avec la mine la plus innocente du monde. (ndla : Cette fois c'est vrai ! ^^)

#La voilà qui pose des questions maintenant !Comme si je pouvais te le dire !# Pensa Ichigo.

Quoi qu'il en soit, descend de là Répliqua-t-il, le pauvre en avait marre de cette situation plus qu'embarrassant. Et si en plus Mizuiro s'y mettait ! Alors là, il était pas sortit de l'auberge !

-Ichigo tu panique trop ! S'esclaffa le brun.

Il posa un regard de tueur sur Mizuiro.

-Et toi tu rigoles un peu trop !

Rukia de son coté, commençait à se sentir de trop ou plutôt mal à l'aise, assise sur les épaules de sa petite fraise qui, rappelons le, ne s'était toujours pas levé.

-Hum, je pense que je vais descendre... Dit-elle d'une voie hésitante.

Ah enfin un peu de coopération merci Rukia ! Non pas qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle s'en aille mais bon...

-Hey ne les montres pas trop ! S'énerva le roux en rougissant encore.

-Ne pas montrer quoi ? S'enquit Rukia qui n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ou de trop embarrassant.

Quand elle était sur lui, il se plaignait et quand elle descendait il était pas content non plus. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce-qu'il était compliqué c'est humain !

-Tes...tes jambes ! Précisa-t-il en sentant le regard à moitié intrigué et énervé que lui lançait son amie shinigami.

Elle posa un pied à terre puis l'autre et « glissa » (si on peut dire ça comme ça) sur l'arrière de la tête de sa petite fraise.

Ichigo avait de plus en plus chaud et la dernière action de Rukia n'arrangea rien, Mizuiro non plus d'ailleurs...

-Alors, est-ce-que ça a augmenté ? Lança-t-il en rigolant.

-La ferme ! Répliqua Ichigo qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir serré dans son pantalon.

-Est-ce-que quelqu'un peut seulement me dire ce qui a augmenté ? Demanda Rukia qui ne comprenait pas de quoi parlais les deux garçons et était bien décidée à savoir.

Ichigo, qui était à présent « libéré » de l'emprise de Rukia ou plutôt de ses jambes, releva la tête pour lui répondre.

-Je t'ai dis que je pouvais pas te le di-

Rukia était juste en face de lui et quand il voulu se relever, tomba nez à nez ( ce n'est pas la meilleure expression, je l'avoue... - -') avec une partie du corps de la brunette qui avait déjà provoquer chez lui quelques...troubles.

_#Oh putain...Sa culotte...!#_

_-_Non c'-c'est un accident ! S'empressa-t-il d'expliquer.

Rukia baissa ma tête et planta son regard sur Ichigo dont la tête était cachée par la jupe de la brunette. Elle rougit violemment puis un rictus de colère apparut sur son visage.

-T'es qu'un sale pervers ! S'écria-t-elle. Chose qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire comprendre avec un bon coup de pied en pleine face qui fit voltiger et s'écraser contre le mur Ichigo. Je vais le dire à Nii-sama !

Oh merde...Ce fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Ichigo Kurosaki à ce moment précis.

-Arrête ! Fais pas ça Rukia ! Supplia-t-il la petite brune, n'ayant aucunement envie de subir la colère de Byakuya Kuchiki qui, il s'en doutait, serait terrible...

Mizuiro, pendant ce temps, était tranquillement repartit s'asseoir à sa table, heureux d'avoir eu un semblant de réponse.

-Je vois...Alors ils n'ont vraiment rien fait...

Il aurait préféré le contraire mais bon...De toute façon ce n'était qu'une question de semaines avant que Rukia et Ichigo ne finissent ensemble ! Mais pour l'instant...

-Mizuiro espèce d'enfoiré ! S'exclama Ichigo en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

Rukia soupira. Elle attrapa ses affaires puis sortit de la classe en souriant.

-Décidément, je ne les comprendraient jamais, ils sont bien trop compliqués pour moi

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors alors alors qu'en avez vous pensez tel est la question ! Pour savoir c'est simple un ptit clique sur le bouton review et après bah vous dites ce que vous avez envie ^^

Au moment où je boucle ces lignes il est exactement * regarde l'heure sur son ordi * 01:44. Hé ouai vous voyez à quel point je travaille tard pour vous poster cet OS Ichiruki ! Nan je rigole, si je le fais c'est parce que j'en ai envie =D

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimez cette pitite histoire et que vous avez pris du plaisir à la lire =)

Je ferais peut-être une mini suite si ce chapitre plaît mais bon...On verra hein !

Bisous bisous

PS : Gomen pour les fautes s'il y en a (me connaissant, je ne me suis peut-etre pas très bien relue - -')


End file.
